PDA: A DesixSnipe Fan Fiction
by MGFF
Summary: Desi and Snipe have finally been reunited, thanks to Mr. Tblz. Now the only thing standing in the way of their couplehood is Beth's fear of PDAs...


Kariimum Ride

**PDA:**

**A BethxSam (DesixSnipe) Fan Fiction**

**Mega Glomp Convention 2008, **

**Double Tree Hotel, Chicago, Illinois.**

**6:24 PM**

It was a dark and stormy night. A fork of lightning illuminated a lone, cloaked figure racing through the rain from a black car to the door of the hotel.

"Welcome to the Double Tree, I'm your friendly doorman, Bob," mumbled the soaked, depressed doorman. "May I help you with your luggage? Please say no, my back is shot..."

"No, thank you," said the cloaked figure. "I have no luggage. I'm looking for a Miss Beth, otherwise known as Desmodus Rotundus."

The doorman blinked. "I, er, you'll have to ask at the front desk..."

The Dark Man nodded, swooshing his cloak dramatically. "So be it. I will find her myself. C'MON, BOYS!"

Three tall, gangly figures unfolded themselves from the black car and stumbled through the rain with their heads bent against the wind. They raced under the awning to stand behind the Dark Man.

"Er... If you don't mind me asking, sir, why are you looking for this Beth person... and who are you?" asked Bob the Doorman nervously.

"I am here on her orders, to reunite her with her One True Love," said the Dark Man, gesturing to the three figures behind him. He reached for the doorhandle of the hotel, his cloak swishing dramatically.

"And as for the name, it's Tibbles. _Mister_ Tibbles."

**Hotel Lounge**

"But I WAAAAANT run in the sprinklers in the rain!" groused Lenni.

"Tough," said Jazz. "You could get electrocuted by lightning."

"And all your clothes will burn off," said Bekki helpfully. Lenni mumbled darkly to herself.

"ANYONE FOR HOT COCOA??" came Kari's cheerful voice. She had appeared at the door of the room with a large tray of cocoa cups.

There was a collective "YAAAAAAAYYYYY!!" and everyone crowded around to grab a cup. Except for Beth.

She was sitting by the fireplace, staring into the flames, not bothering to talk to anyone.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Chris, sitting down beside her and handing her a cup of cocoa.

"Oh! Hi. Um . . . I don't know, just . . ."

"THINKING ABOUT HER BELOVED SNIPE!!" screeched Clare from across the room. Beth shot her a withering look.

"_Were_ you, Beth?" asked Chris intently. Snipe had always been a bit of an awkward topic for them. Beth wasn't exactly sure why, but Chris never seemed to like hearing her talk about him.

"I . . . no, of course not," she muttered.

Lightning flashed in the sky, and a loud clap of thunder rumbled.

"Let's tell a collaborative story!" squeed Clare. "I'll start. 'It was a dark and stormy night.'"

"'But the fire was comfortingly warm and bright, and the cocoa was good,'" added Helen.

Erin shot a mischeivieous look at Beth before adding, "'Beth was pining over her dearest Snipe."

"WHEN SUDDENLY—" began Lenni.

And just then, the door crashed open, a dark sillohette outlined by the dim light from the hall. The Mega Glompers watched the man uncertainly.

The Dark Man threw off his hood, revealing a bald head and large bushy mustache.

"I . . . AM . . . TIBBLES!!" he proclaimed dramatically. Jaws dropped around the room. Beth slowly rose to her feet.

"Mr. Tibbles?" she asked in astonishment.

_"MISTER TIBBLES?" _came a collective gasp. _"__THE__ MISTER TIBBLES?"_

"THE ONE AND ONLY!" said Mr. Tibbles with a deep bow. "And you must be Miss Beth." He held out his hand. "Kevin Tibbles, Chicago Local Correspondent and Private Investigator."

"My God, he's the real deal!" came a squee from the crowd..

A gaggle of crazed fangirls raced around Tibbles, poking him and cutting off pieces of his suit and hair as souvineirs.

"ZOMG! TIBBLES! MARRY ME!!"

"I HEART YOU TIBBLES!"  
"MR TIBBLES YOU ARE SO AWESOME IN EVERY WAY!"

"TBLZ IS TEH ROXOR!"

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU MR TIBBLZ!!"

Kevin Tibbles looked slightly thrown, but took it in his awesomeful stride. Kat stood up, glaring at him intensely. After a silent moment, she said, "You is on my hit list," and sat down. Tibbles looked stunned for a short moment by the rather frightening air of the diminutive red head, but quickly took this also in his stride. He attempted to talk to Beth through the commotion. "So, Miss Beth—"

"Beth, how the hell do you know Mister Tibbles?" interrupted Lenni.

"She hired me," said Mister Tibbles in that awesome, shmexy way he had. Bekki's drool began making a puddle on the table.

"You hired Mister Tibbles? For _what_, lol?" asked Ari, using her odd gift of making everything sound weird and wrong.

Beth opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "I . . . he . . it's . . ." she mumbled.

"Miss Beth, also known as Desmodus Rotundus, has hired me to search for a young Texan man by the name of Sam, who goes by the alias 'Snipe'," said Tibbles.

There was a gasp. "Awwww, Beth! You wanted to find El Snipo again?" asked Erin, smiling at the cuteness of it all.

"BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM MADLY!" screamed Clare in her crazed shippy way. For some strange reason, Chris scowled.

"YESH! YES SHE DOES!" grinned Squight.

"That's so _cute!" _squealed Lenni.

"I've been saving my Christmas money to pay Tiblz," muttered Beth, scuffing the ground in embarrassment.

"And that, Miss Beth, is why I'm here today," said Kevin Tibbles. "I believe I have found him."

**o o O O O o o**

Shaking, Beth stumbled into the hotel lobby. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw three gangly teenage boys, three potential Snipes, sitting on a couch near the reception desk. The large crowd of Mega Glompers tramped cheerfully behind Beth, excited at the prospecet of finding El Snipo once more.

"Get up, boys! Chop chop!" cried Mr. Tibbles. "This is the young lady who hired me to find you all! Now, stand in a nice little line . . . that's right . . ." The potential Snipes lined up, looking rebellious and morose. The Mega Glomp females began whispering to each other. There were many smirks and giggles, which Beth ignored.

"Well," said Mr Tibbles gently to Beth. "They're standing right there . . . go find which one is the boy you're looking for." Beth nodded slowly, taking deep, calming breaths. She walked slowly across the lobby to the couch where the boys were standing.

She stood nervously in front of the first boy, a moody looking Fanglike type. "Are you Snipe?" she asked nervously.

"I go by 'The Sniper' on the Halo forums," he grunted in reply. Beth sighed. He wasn't the one.

She took a step to stand in front of the next boy, a gangly blonde. He smiled at her in a friendly sort of way. _Could it be him?_ "Hi," she said. "I'm Desi . . . do you remember me?"

"Desi . . ." he pondered. "_Desi . . ._ Dang, it sounds kind of familiar, I just . . . don't really remember." Beth's face fell. Her beloved Snipe did not remember her. _My heart is broken into a million pieces!_ she thought to herself.

"So . . . you were Snipe on the forum?" she asked.

"Yup!" he replied cheerfully. Her heart beat faster.

"The Maximum Ride forum?"

He blinked. "No, the Bird Luvers forum . . ." Beth turned away from him. He wasn't _her_ Sam. The Mega Glompers has slowly shuffled closer to the three Sams and Beth, watching intently. Mr Tibbles was twirling his moustache nervously.

She stepped in front of the last boy, a tall guy with sandy hair. Her heart pounding so hard she could barely breathe.

"Snipe?" she managed to whisper. He nodded, but she would not allow herself to get excited. He could be _any_ Snipe . . .

"From the Maximum Ride forum?" she asked cautiously.

Again, he nodded silently. Her breath caught in her throat.

He leaned forward, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"_Desi . . ." _he whispered in a shmexy voice. And then, Beth knew without a doubt. He was _her Sam._

"Snipe," she mumbled, taking a step closer and looking up into his eyes.

"Beth . . . " he murmured shmexily, caressing the back of her neck.

"Sam . . ." she whispered, placing her hands on his chest. Their eyes met with intesnsity, and, as one, they moved closer to each other.

The Mega Glompers moved closer, staring curiously. And then . . . AND THEN . . .

**(Beth's POV)**

He stared into my eyes, reading the expression there. I don't know how long we stood gazing at each other like that—it wasn't exactly on my mind—but then his face leaned closer.

I forced myself to look away, but my eyes wouldn't obey. They lingered on his chin, his lips, pressed tightly together, and then—

—AND THEN . . . his lips were on mine, and I couldn't resist, wouldn't resist the feelings running through my mind and body. I couldn't stop myself—_wouldn't _stop myself, and I kissed him back.

The chaos in my brain finally gave way to what my senses were noticing—the way his hands were on my face, my fingers wrapped around his neck, crushing him to me. Our lips moved passionately against each other, and we pressed as close as possible.

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!!" someone screeched loudly, disrupting the deafening silence that had fallen. Another giggled.

Sam and I sprang apart like opposite poles of a magnet. I slightly embarrassed, horrified that I had forgotten that _all the Mega Glompers _were _right there_, but I glanced at Sam. He was smiling and reddining at the same time.

"Did they just..." Kari began, sounding apprehensive.

Lenni, Erin, Bekki, and Clare giggled.

"Yes," Erad said weakly. He looked a little awed, not to mention nauseous. "Yes, they did," he repeated.

"Weeeell!" said Mr. Tibbles loudly. "My work here is done! Gotta get these rejected boys back to Texas! You'll be getting my bill shortly, Miss Beth."

I nodded faintly, still standing awkwardly a few steps away from Sam. I was surprised to feel his hand reach out and take mine, and we stood like that, watching the fangirls try to stop Mr Tibbles from leaving.

"MR TIBBLES! NOOOOO!"

"DON'T GO!"  
"NO LEAVY!"

"DON'T YOU LOVE US?"  
"NOOOO, MR TIBBLES! NOOOOOO!"

Mr Tibbles motioned to the other Snipes, pushing away the fangirls who were clutching his clothes.

I awkwardly avoided looking at the boy I'd spent the past six months trying to find, trying not to notice his warm hand wrapped around mine. How the heck were we supposed to continue from here? After, like, kissing in front of thirty Mega Glompers?

He took a deep breath, about to say something.

"SOOOOOO . . ." said a voice loudly. Lenni. "You guys going to get a room or what? I mean, I'm sure—"

"Yes, _thank you, _Lenni," I said loudly, surprised to feel a blush spread across my face.

"Well!" said Jazz, clapping her hands in a can-we-please-move-on-from-the-kiss kind of way. "Welcome back, Snipe!"

"We searched for you! All over the internet! AND YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" said Helen.

"Yup, you know how to make a first impression, all right," said Sami.

Awkward silence. "Yep," said Molly.

"Most def.," said Erin. More silence. Very, very, awkward silence.

"Yeah . . ." said Chris uncertainly, looking at me with a strange expression. More awkward silence. Tim and Lenni smiled at the awkward silence. Lenni suddenly found herself impregnated with an awkward silence baby, and she and Tim skipped off to make out and buy a baby crib.

"Yea . . . anyhow . . . lol . . ." put in Aubrey AKA Mr. Naked.

"Sooooooo . . ." said Jacque awkwardly.

"Yeah, interesting . . ." said Bekki nervously, thinking of her hawtest, shmexiest Steban.

"Awkward . . . lololololololol . . ." said Ari.

A nervous cough. Some shuffling of feet.

" . . . This is awkward . . ." said Seth, stating the obvious.

"Well . . . Public Display of Affection much? Heh . . ." said Clare. Chris was still glaring at me.

"Awkward . . ." Saria murmured.

Suddenly, the reality of it all crashed over me. I'd just kissed a boy I'd never met face to face before, a boy I'd paid a private investigator to find. I wrenched my hand out of Sam's grasp and raced out of the lobby as fast as possible.

**8:49 PM, picnic area by the hotel golf course**

I stared moodily into the flames of the campfire, not noticing my marshmallow's charred appearance.

The rain had stopped, and we were all out enjoying the stars and delicious s'mores.

Except for me, because I was, as mentioned before, staring moodily into the flames.

Sam, who was sitting across the fire from me, had noticed my expression. He was studying my face when I looked up at him, and it struck me all over again. The kiss . . . the implications.

The tension in the air grew stronger as we gazed into each other's eyes, not noticing the laughing, shrieking Mega Glompers around us. I imagined the words that no one dared speak hanging in the space between us: _What next?_

He gazed at me over the smoldering ashes, and I was smitten again by his ravishing good looks. Oo la la. I made a split decision, and stood up, walking away from the fire, to an empty picnic table a few yards away. I didn't look back, but listened intently.

Sure enough, I heard his footsteps, muffled by the chatter and screeches of the Mega Glompers. I looked around to find him sitting down beside me.

"Beth—"

I interrupted him. "Look, I know that that thing, in the lobby, as really weird and embarrassing, but—"

"I couldn't do it," he interrupted softly.

"Do what?" I asked, completely thrown off and forgetting the speech I'd been about to make.

"Find you. I tried, a couple times, to Google you. But I couldn't find you, and you had to send a freaking _detective_ after me to find me! Damn, I feel useless."

I couldn't look away from his face. The night was dark and shadowy, and his eyes stood out from his cheekbones like a streetlamp.

We were sitting so close together that our hands were almost touching. When had that happened? I spoke quickly, to get myself back on track. "It's okay, it just means I'm a little more obsessive and creepily stalkerish than you. Paha."

He leaned even closer. "Or it could mean that you couldn't live without me any more than I could live without you," he whispered.

_Um, whoa . . . SQUEE ZOMG HE'S A SHMEXY BEAST,_ was the only thing I could think before I felt his lips on mine. He was soft and warm, and his hand was resting on my neck. My eyes closed involuntarily, and I lost myself into the kiss. We both wanted this so badly. I felt a large, white maggot crawl out of his pocket and up my back, but I ignored it. I was too busy making out with the King of the Maggots.

"HAHA OMG PDA!!" came a screech from the campfire. Everyone was turning around to look at us. Sam and I jumped apart, and I avoided meeting anyone's eyes, feeling that embarrassed fight-or-flight urge. We scooted away from each other. Giggles came from the campfire.

Sam's hand reached over and cupped my chin, lifting my eyes to look at his. "Beth?" he whispered, with an unspoken question in it. Words were beyond me, embarrassed and overwhelmed as I was.

He took my silence as an answer. He paused, started to turn away, and I made up my mind.

No matter what, we belonged together. Public Displays of Affection were embarrassing, but I'd get over that if it meant I could be with him, and no giggling Mega Glompers were going to keep us apart.

That breakthrough propelled me to act, and not to wait. I didn't think, didn't hesitate.

I brought my lips to his ear and whispered, "Yes," as strongly as I could. The word resounded in me, feeling true and right and wholesome. My answer wasn't going to change.

A smile spread across his face. "Beth, if I'm going to be your boyfriend, you're going to have to get used to PDAs in front of the Mega Glompers eventually. I can't help myself, you're too sexy . . ."

"I'm used to PDAs _now,_" I said passionately.

I seized his face with renewed strength and kissed him with all the force I possessed. His response was immediate. I melted into his lips with abandon. Sam did the same, and I lost contact with everything but him, his lips, his face, the reckless feeling running through my body. I felt like I was being electrocuted over and over again, but the current was so much more powerful than electricity, more alive, and I didn't ever want to stop.

**The End.**

**AN: . . . SQUEEEEEEEE. :- )**


End file.
